doomentiofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Leyes de Mendel
"Se le cayo el jabon Presente mi general Se le cayo el jabon Se le cayo el jabon Desde niño que lo criaron bien machito pa' sus hueas agarrarse a combo en el hocico y el domingo ir a choriar tocarle el poto a las minas en el liceo aprovechar de cuartearse por el baño y despues irse a pajear Luego termino el colegio y al servicio fue a parar ni con licencia de la cordero el se lo pudo sacar Lo mandaron cagando pa' entro y el norte ir a cuidar todo habia salido perfecto hasta que se tuvo que duchar Se le cayo el jabon un soldado razo se lo chanto se le cayo el jabon soy un conscrito maricon se le cayo el jabon y que dira mi general se le cayo el jabon arrepentido ? no pasa na' Nunca te agachis hueon frente a tanto pelao caliente Y en vista considerando todo no estaba tan mal el se fue acostumbrando que se lo chanten por detras Y su sexo ya estaba en boca de todito el batallon aunque se veia muy machito todos sabian que era maricon Y de vuelta del servicio a su casa regreso muy atento y muy sumiso su padre lo noto hijo mio que te han hecho ? Hay papito en mi vida ya un milagro sucedio Se le cayo el jabon un soldado razo se lo chanto se le cayo el jabon soy un conscrito maricon se le cayo el jabon y que dira mi general se le cayo el jabon arrepentido ? no pasa na' Se le cayo el jabon un soldado razo se lo chanto se le cayo el jabon soy un conscrito maricon se le cayo el jabon y que dira mi general se le cayo el jabon arrepentido ? no pasa na' Send Translation Add to playlist Size A A Tab Print Correct Composer: Do you know who the composer is? Send us their name. Sent by Carlos Did you see an error in the lyrics? Send us your correction." Rap de invocación para desatar las leyes de mendel Indice.- ¿Qué son Las Leyes de Mendel? Las leyes de mendel o la genética mendeliana fue el ataque empleado por Ndante contra Doom en el 6 arco del manga "Garrafón Ocean" en el capitulo 911 titulado "¡El golpe definitivo! La trágica victoria de Ndante" Cápitulo donde Ndante emplearía la técnica para darle un golpe crítico a Doomentio, dejándolo casi de muerte y teniendo que retirarse a su suerte. Se saben que fueron tan efectivas y tan fuertes que hasta el día de hoy nuestro protagonista sigue teniendo pesadillas y severos traumas a causa de ellas. La Leyes consisten en estudios fundamentados por Gregor Mendel desde 1865, técnica especialmente creada para derrotar a elitistas y supremacistas raciales en internet con el poder de (((ELLOS))). No obstante, no sería redescubierta hasta 1900 donde serían pasadas a Ndante durante generaciones mediante su sangre española, para purificar al mundo de personas que intenten revivir la gloria Europea. Categoría:Antagonistas